


move your body when the sunlight dies

by flamingstuffs



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Danger Days AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, VIRGIL BE SWEARING, and i also be swearing, its not as edgy as i thought it'd be, mildly described off screen injuries, nobody but the four are in this bc i don't know enough about the others to do anything with that, they all got fun danger days names, this is: the boys get out of a van, tw injures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingstuffs/pseuds/flamingstuffs
Summary: “We do declare this site Safe and Free of Evil!” Sir Regency Arson the First said. “Also, the author was committed to writing out my full name every time for the bit but is now realizing that that was a mistake and is suffering, and so henceforth when not referred to in dialogue, my name shall be truncated!”“Um, what?” Replied Sunshine Honey.“Away! Let us unpack the items we possess!”_______sanders sides, but make them danger days





	move your body when the sunlight dies

**Author's Note:**

> title from S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by My Chemical Romance
> 
> I've actually never referred to them by either of their canon names here but I'm pretty sure you can figure out who is who

They stopped in what had once been a gas station, and was now an empty, ransacked shell just waiting for some poor, colorful soul to take shelter. Flashpaper parallel parked up next to the curb. This was entirely unnecessary, considering that they were surrounded by desert, and there were perfectly good non-parallel spaces nearby, but Flashpaper liked to show off that he still had some semblance of civility, even after the world had gone totally to shit.

“Someone do a sweep before we unpack, please - “ Sunshine Honey requested from the back of the van. “ - And don’t pretend like you did last time.”

“I take offence to the implications of that statement!” Sir Regency Arson the First exclaimed.

Secretly, however, he conceded that yes, last time had not worked out well, given that two out of the four of them had indeed been shot upon the aforementioned incident. Sir Regency Arson (the First) slid open the door of the van and immediately stepped out into the blazing heat.

“Lord,” He declared. “I do believe I shall melt.”

“Exaggeration.” Flashpaper declared, mimicking Sir Regency Arson the First’s tone. “You shall simply experience heatstroke if you extend the sweep longer than required.”

“And I suppose nobody else would like to volunteer for this noble task?” Sir Regency Arson the First asked, shooting a hopeful glance at his loyal and trusted companions.

Sunshine Honey actually snorted, giving him a Look. This was likely because Sunshine Honey was laying on his stomach in the back of the van, having been one of the two injured in the last altercation, and, having his left leg burned across the majority of his thigh, and over onto the calf of the right, was not in any position to stand on his own, let alone rescue Sir Regency Arson the First from drudgery.

“Well, I’d love to lend a hand, kiddo,” Said Candy Coin. “But I seem to be having a bit of trouble with that part of me at the moment.”

Candy Coin, the other of the two injured, had sustained a freak accident involving a gun being pointed, fired, and hitting his hand, narrowly avoiding the fate most blasts of that type receive, which is missing the target.

“Either get out or close the door, now I’m melting.” Sunshine Honey mumbled, bitchily.

Sir Regency Arson the First sighed, and did not bother to beg Flashpaper to take his place. He seized his blaster from his belt, gave it a tiny kiss on the handle, cried “Do try not to miss me too terribly, boys!” and leapt out of the van. He did a roll on the ground, not for any reason but that he thought it looked pretty cool.

“I literally just said- Candy, can you - oh right. God, this - Hey! Regency!” Sunshine Honey yelled from inside.

“That is not my name! My name is Sir Regency Arson -”

“The First, yes! Fine! Close the door!”

Sir Regency Arson the First stood, brushed the dust off himself, and closed the door of the van, with exceeding amounts of dignity.

The van door closing shut out some of the light from the outside, and much of the heat, to the great relief of some tenants of the space, although one of them was about to bitch anyway because that is simply what he does.

“If he wanted us to use his full title, maybe he should’ve picked a shorter name.” Sunshine Honey complained.

“I agree with Sunshine Honey. His name has excessive syllables, and is entirely impractical.” Flashpaper interjected from the driver’s seat. He was watching Sir Regency Arson (the First!) ‘sneak’ along the wall of the gas station, in a manner that could also be described as impractical.

“Boys, Sir Regency Arson the First has as much of a right to pick his own name as the rest of us!” Candy Coin scolded.

“Candy. I love you, but you are wrong, and also, he tried to name me Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way.” Sunshine Honey said.

Candy Coin trying not to laugh, replied, “Well, you can’t argue that the name isn’t just a little tiny bit totally accurate.” He looked pointedly at Sunshine Honey’s makeup and mostly black and purple ensemble that absolutely screamed ‘i put my middle finger up at them’.  
“That does not make sense. How can it be a ‘little tiny bit’ and also ‘totally’?” Flashpaper scowled, scanning the landscape warily, since Sir Regency Arson the First had rounded a corner and left his sightline.

“That’s beside the point, Candy.” Sunshine Honey said. “It’s not about my look, which is perfectly accurate to me and nothing at all like someone who listens to Good Charlotte, it’s about the length of the name. Flashpaper, back me up. Syllables?”

“Right, syllables - “ Flashpaper said, returning to the conversation at hand. “His name is eight syllables long, while mine and Candy Coin’s, being the shortest, are three. The alternative name offered for Sunshine Honey is eleven syllables long, which in my opinion, is at least eight syllables too long to be used in casual conversation as a whole.”

“Okay, I kind of regret asking.” Sunshine Honey said, muffled due to having sunk his head into his arms.

Lucky for Sunshine Honey, Sir Regency Arson the First suddenly threw open the doors, flooding the room with light and also heat, cursed heat, making Sunshine Honey yelp and the other two jump.

“We do declare this site Safe and Free of Evil!” Sir Regency Arson the First said. “Also, the author was committed to writing out my full name every time for the bit but is now realizing that that was a mistake and is suffering, and so henceforth when not referred to in dialogue, my name shall be truncated!”

“Um, what the fuck?” Replied Sunshine Honey.

“Away! Let us unpack the items we possess!”

Unfortunately, much of the actual labor was again on poor, poor, Sir Regency’s shoulders, given that the wounds of 50% of the group had not healed in the twenty whole minutes he was gone. (It was closer to five, but some of us have a looser grasp on the concept of time than others) Flashpaper, infinitesimally more pragmatic, did not pity himself the same way, and simply went about his task. He helped Candy Coin out of the vehicle, and unloaded a bag of food, etc. Candy Coin hovered about, face and soul and heart and body yearning to be helpful, but as he had injuries to some pretty key body parts, he generally offered moral support. The rest of the unloading was boring and not something you need details about, except for the Extraction of Sunshine Honey. That was a three-man job, involving Sir Regency lifting at the feet, Flashpaper lifting at the arms, and Candy Coin lifting with his back, having crawled under Sunshine Honey’s body to support the middle. After much sweating and bitching they managed to lay him down on a nest of soft things that Candy Coin had assembled with his teeth, his feet, and his wrists. Never let anyone say that he wasn’t resourceful. They ate with few words exchanged, due to the exhaustion and excitement of the day. After eating, Flashpaper collected the cans and cleaned them out the best he could with the utensils they used to eat, tucking them away into a container half-filled with other mostly-clean empty cans. Water was precious, and it wasn’t as if the food was perishable anyways. While he was occupied with that, Sir Regency went over to Candy Coin, who was sitting next to Sunshine Honey on the floor.

“Candy Coin, will you allow me to change your bandages?” Sir Regency inquired.

“Sure thing, bud.” Candy Coin held out his bandaged hands obligingly.

Sir Regency began unwrapping the cloth as gently as possible. He winced in sympathy when the wounds were revealed, red and angry. A ball of guilt gathered in the base of his stomach when he heard Candy Coin’s sharp intake of breath when he began cleaning his hands with a pad of gauze. Once the fresh bandages were wound securely around Candy Coin’s hands, Sir Regency sat back on his heels a little, scrubbing at his eyes with his arm. Candy Coin reached out and tipped Sir Regency’s head up.  
-  
“Hey there.” Candy Coin said, making eye contact with Sir Regency. “I want you to know - under no circumstances do I blame you for this, sweetheart. Sometimes we have bad luck, and that’s all it is.” He smiled tenderly at Sir Regency, then pulled him forward for a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Now, get Sunshine Honey taken care of and then straight off to bed for all of us.”

Sunshine Honey was still laying on his stomach, which if you have ever done for very long, makes your back and stomach hurt. Unless that’s just me, and then I should see someone about that. Either way, he was sore, and worried, and tired, and hot, and a plethora of other things that made him just really wish he was unconscious at the moment. Oh, also, he had Been Shot, which is not a mood lifter under the best of circumstances.

“What.” He said, into the pile of clothes and blankets.

“I’m here to care for your wounds!” Sir Regency announced.

“Great.”

“Now, don’t be so down about it! It could be so much wor-”

“If you say that phrase I swear to god it will not be a pig who puts a ray between your eyes, it will be me.”

Sir Regency laughed, and began the task of changing bandages. It was actually a quicker task than he thought it would be, as Sunshine Honey, despite all his verbal complaints, was very agreeable throughout the whole process.

Once all the cans were scraped and the injuries cleaned and cared for, they all settled down to sleep, with the exception of our good man Flashpaper, who was on first watch. He was often on first watch, because nobody else wanted to do it, and he cared less. Candy Coin curled up on one side of Sunshine Honey, stroking his hair softly. Sir Regency took off his boots (a mistake he had made many times, and clearly would continue to make), and settled on the other side.

“Candy?” He said softly.

“Yes?” Candy Coin responded, across Sunshine Honey’s back.

“Do you miss it?”

“Miss what, kiddo?”

“The world.”

“Oh.” Candy Coin smiled softly, taking Sir Regency’s hand and glancing over at Flashpaper. “I don’t. I don’t need to. My world’s right here.”

“You are such a sap.” Sunshine Honey groaned from his spot under all the arms.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i wanted to write this in virgil's pov and then i accidentally wrote in roman and then i was like,,,,,, damn. my writing style is just how roman talks, huh


End file.
